


Is he really a threat?

by Kino1917



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1980s, CIA, San Francisco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kino1917/pseuds/Kino1917
Summary: Lauren Hisoka has worked very hard to get to where she was at in the CIA. In just three short years she has gone from the  "girl hired by affirmative action" to one of the CIA's top field agents when she trained the Contras. But now that she's back home from her latest mission, she can't help but suspect that she might have found one of the CIA's most wanted criminals from a bygone era.





	1. Who do you think you're foolin'

_San Francisco March 12, 1983_

On a rainy evening on San Francisco's Ashbury Street a black 1980 Ford Crown Victoria pulled up to one of the houses on the street. The car door opened and a young japanese american women in her early 20s dressed in a plain black suit with a trenchcoat over it stepped out. She walked up to the door of one of the houses and knocked on it. After a short moment the door was opened by a middle aged japanese american man dressed in a cheap suit. When he saw the woman he quickly smiled and hugged her. 

"Lauren it's so glad to see you!" The man said before turning around to call to someone else in the house. "Honey Lauren's home!" 

"She is? Oh she must be hungry" A female voice called out from within the house. 

Lauren got herself out of the hug and blushed. "It's great to see you too father. How are y..."

Before she could finish her sentence her father grabbed her hand and pulled her gently into the house."Come in from that awful rain! You must be starving after your long trip. Your mom made some extra hamburgers from tonight's dinner." 

The mention of food made her suddenly realise that she hasn't eaten since she got on the plane in South America. "Well if you insist." 

She followed her father inside, taking her coat off and putting it on the coat rack as she did. Once inside the kitchen she saw her mother in there preparing a hamburger and fries for her daughter. 

"Lauren come in sit down. You must be exhausted from your trip" Her mother said putting the food on the table and pulling out a chair for her. 

"Thanks mother". Lauren said taking a seat. 

"So how was your trip?" Her father asked. 

Lauren took a bite of the hamburger before answering. "Oh you know the usual, keeping America safe." 

"Oh your grandpa would be so proud." Her mother cooed. 

Lauren blushed. "I know." She said as she looked around the table for something to use to change the subject. Then something caught her eye. "Hey father. Why do you have an Oregonian newspaper?"

Her father didn't know what she was talking about until he looked at the table and saw the paper. "Oh that? Your uncle mailed it to us so we could see a story in it." 

"What story was that?" Lauren asked as she picked up the paper to read it. 

"Honestly I don't remember. He always makes a big deal out of everything. It's hard to keep track." 

Lauren read every letter on the paper like she always did. As she did something caught her attention. Under one of the photos was the name of the photographer, a man named Albert Schmidt. "That's weird. I think I've seen that name before." She whispered to herself. 

"What was that dear?" Her mother asked. 

Lauren got snapped out of her daize. "Oh nothing. Hey can I keep this paper?"

"Uh... Sure."

* * *

 Once she was done eating at her parent's house she returned to her apartment. It was a small apartment, perfect for the working single woman. After going through her mail that collected while she was gone, she sat at her desk looking at the name.

"Albert Schmidt, Albert Schmidt, Albert Schmidt. Where did I see that name before?" She asked herself as she continued to look at it. Sitting there for what seemed like an eternity an idea quickly came to her head. "Wait I think I know where I saw it!" 

Turning towards her filing cabinet she pulled out some folders that said "CIA Most Wanted". Opening the folder she went through all the files before gasping at one of them.

The file included a black and white photo of a clean shaven caucasian man with neatly trimmed hair dressed in a three piece suit and read:

_ Henry A. Safon the Second _

_Birthdate: 445 A.D.(Unconfirmed)_

_Death Date: May 21, 1969(Unconfirmed)_

_Place of Birth:_ _ Istanbul, Turkey(Unconfirmed) _

_Place of Death: Medford, Oregon, USA(Unconfirmed)_

_Cause of Death: Heroin Overdose(Unconfirmed)_

_Last Known Location: Laurel Hollow, New York, USA_

_Race:  Caucasian_

_Hair:  Light Brown_

_Eye color: Blue_

_Known aliases: Ulysses, "Whisper", Vincent De Venice, Albert Schmidt._

Lauren just sat there and stared at the file for what seemed like hours. "Son of a bitch." 

 


	2. I can't let go

_San Francisco CIA Office, March 14,1983_

Lauren entered the office building bright and early as usual, but this time she was clutching all her papers involving Henry A. Safon the Second. After she linked him with the name in the paper she spent all day yesterday finding out all she could about him from the San Francisco newspaper archives.

She quickly found that Henry was a very interesting person. Due to some very unknown circumstances he does not age. According to him he was born in Istanbul in the year 445 A.D. and found a way to live for a very long time after being lost in the desert. Which made him the longest living person ever. Along with that she was able to dig into his history with America. For the longest time he was nothing more than a thief who ended up inventing modern espionage during the first world war. He continued to do this well into the Korean war where he was named the director of the CIA. That is where his fall began. He resigned after six months after refusing to follow an order to launch a coup in Iran. After that ties to Soviet spies came to light and in 1957 he disappeared but not after stealing his file from the CIA headquarters and burning down his mansion in New York.

He hasn't been seen since, but now Lauren thinks she's found him.

Quickly shuffling into the building she race to her cubicle where she put her materials down on her desk.

As she sat down a middle aged man in a grey power suit came to her cubicle. "Welcome back Lauren!" 

Lauren jumped a bit. "Oh hello sir." She said to him nervously. 

"Did your mission with the Contras go as planned?"

"Yes it did." 

"Good. So I'll be getting a report soon. Correct?" 

Lauren heart stopped a bit. In all the excitement involving Safon she forgot to work on her mission report. "Uh... Yes sir you'll have it soon." 

The man noticed her hesitate. "Is everything ok Lauren?"

"Yes! Yes sir it is. I just got sucked into some extra work."

"Did Paul pawn his work on you again?" He asked before he saw her papers about Safon. When he saw the name he quickly burst out laughing. "Ha,ha,ha,ha! Lauren seriously? I figured you of all of my agents would've avoided this trap."

Lauren gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean sir?"

He sighed. "Listen Lauren I've been in this agency for over 20 years and over the years I've seen agents tear their hair out looking for Safon. He's either dead or in the hands of the Soviets by now."

Lauren stood up holding the Oregonian newspaper. "But sir I think I've found a link!"

He laughed again. "Jesus. That's what they've all said. Lauren please, I'm trying to save you disappointment. Just have the report done in a couple days and forget this whole Safon nonsense."

Lauren sighed in defeat. "Yes sir."

"Good. Just relax you'll go far." 

As he left Lauren looked at the newspaper again. "I know you're there." She said to herself. After looking a it a bit longer she found something on it. She found the phone number for the newspaper's office. That's where an idea popped in her head. There had to be an example of his voice out there somewhere. Perhaps she could call the office and ask for him to speak while she recorded the call and then compare it to the sample she had. It was perfect. 

* * *

 

Lauren made her way to the archive department where she hoped that she'd get what she wanted.

"Hello Sam." She said as she got to the desk. 

The skinny man behind the desk was busy with something else and was startled by Lauren. "Oh Lauren it's just you. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if we had any audio in the archives."

"Audio? Of course we do. What of?"

"Well that's the thing. I need audio of Henry A. Safon the Second."

Sam started smirking. "Oh god not you. I thought you were better than that."

Lauren glared at him. "Do you have any or not?"

He sighed. "No I don't. If you want it you need to request it on this form." He reached into his desk and pulled out a form smirking as he did. "And have it approved by your supervisor." 

"Shit." Lauren said under her breath. 

"Have what approved by me?" A voice said behind her. 

Lauren jumped and turned around to see her supervisor standing behind her. 

She just stood there frozen before Sam spoke up. "She's got the Safon bug sir." 

The supervisor sighed and facepalmed. "I know. Lauren what will it take for you to stop? I don't want you to waste your time on this like so many others have." 

Lauren swallowed. "I think I have something sir and want to pursue it."

"Jesus Christ. You're never going to give up are you?" He asked rubbing his head. 

"No sir." 

He finally sighed. "Fine. I'll approve the transfer on the condition you don't let this interfere with your work."

"I won't sir." 

"Ok then. Sam hand me the paper." 

Sam handed him the paper and he filled it out. 

"There, and when you find nothing I don't want to hear about it." He said throwing the clipboard on Sam's desk. 

"Thank you sir." 

 


End file.
